Counting the Hours
by Black Angel Of Berlin
Summary: When Feliciano ends up falling asleep for longer than he should and he doesn't remember anything, what does he dream of? One shot, might continue later if enough people want it


Hour 1

You don't remember. You don't remember the man you love, your brother, grandfather, nor do you remember the man who put you to sleep, or the man who tried to save you. You are currently trapped in between memories and death. It's your choice. Choose death, or choose to remember. Your curiosity no longer gets the better of you; you choose right. Right is death. But look; it is still dark. Why is it dark? Shouldn't you be going to see the light? Surely you don't belong to Satan. You feel dizzy. What's going on? Are you dying? Are you waking up? You fall to the ground; Since when is there a ground, anyways? You thought you were floating... Your vision fades to black, and you're gone.

Hour 2

It's bright. You're in a meadow. Are you in heaven? You look around. No. This is not what heaven looks like. You're not sure how you know, but… You just do. This is not God's realm. You see a little girl in a maid's dress. Wait. No, that is a little boy, but why would he be wearing a maid's dress? Another little boy runs up to him. _'Italia! Wait!' _Italia? A kid named after a country? Now that's weird… The boy in the maid's dress runs to the small lake, and falls in. _'Holy Rome! Help me!' _The boy runs after the maid, but he is too late; The maid is swept away by the water and pulled under. It's obvious he can't swim very well. After a few moments of struggle, the little maid disappeared. He is dead.

Hour 3

You are back in the odd place again, but this time you are not alone; You see the little maid. She walks toward the door on the right; Memories. You follow her. Before you step in, there is a flash of bright light, and the door is slammed in your face. You are on the ground from the impact, and it takes you a while to realize something. The little maid has made it to heaven. You cry; not just for the maid, but for yourself. Why can't _you_ go see God? You may not remember people, but you do remember that the thing you want the most… Is to die.

Hour 4

You're in a forest, standing next to a box labeled tomatoes. Why on Earth is there a tomato box in the middle of a forest? The leaves rustle, and a blond man steps into the clearing. You recognize this man; He is the boy from 2 hours ago. But 2 hours ago looked like it was the 110's or something, but this man is wearing a WWI uniform from Germany. Makes no sense, not at all. The man walks up to the box. It moves, and when he tries to open it, the person inside says something about… A tomato box fairy? It's getting weirder by the hour… The blond manages to open the box, and when he does, he finds a man on the brink of death. The brunette from the box begs the blond to shoot him, but he refuses. The brunette sighs, takes the army knife from the blonds' pocket, and slits his throat.

Hour 5

Here you are again, back in the darkness. You sigh. Is this a game? The brunette happily walks to the left; Death. You see a bright flash of light and you smile. At least someone can be happy in heaven, right?

Hour 6

You're standing next to a man, whose face is covered in blood. He looks a lot like the guy from an hour ago, and now that you think about it, he looks a lot like yourself. He's mumbling to himself. Something about being alone, watching his friends die, and finally knowing how to get out. That's not good. What has this poor guy gone through? He starts walking towards the door. We step outside. Just a few more steps… This is his mantra. He repeats it so many times, I feel compelled to join him. Just as we reach the gate, he stops, and turns around. What he finds makes us shake from fear. Some alien thing… What? He's talking to it? Saying something about being beat by the weakest… I look away. I know what's going to happen.

Hour 7

I look up at the ceiling in the room. "Why are you showing me this?! I remember!" There is no answer, and I black out again.

Hour 8

Oh, great. A concentration Camp. God must really hate me… I look around. I learn I am in the middle of roll call. I listen and wait. I know what happens after some roll calls, and I hope this isn't the case. I wait some more. Roll call is over, and I guess I'm out of luck. I look over at the man - whom I've learned is myself - about to be hung. I try not to look, but I can't help myself, for now I know I have to look to remember why this is happening.

Hour 9

I remember. I remember that I was in the concentration camp because of my homosexuality, and my love had died of hunger in the camps a year before. When I was little, everyone thought I was a girl because Eli dressed me up in girls' clothing. I remember that I was the tomato box fairy, hiding from the current World War, but had died of someone shooting through the back of the box. I remember all of it…


End file.
